Maafkan Aku (Sequel)
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: "Kau boleh saja sekarang menyukai nanas sialan itu Saku. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali kepadaku. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi." gumam Sasuke percaya diri dan menyusul gadis merah muda yang telah jauh dari pandangannya tersebut./ SasuSaku Slight ShikaSaku / OOC /DLDR
1. Maaf

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku tak berniat mencari penggantinya. Namun, belakangan ini aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang.

Dia teman Sasori- _nii_ dari sekolah dasar. Dulu waktu masih _junior high school_ , aku sempat menyukainya. Dia pemuda yang baik, pintar bermain gitar dan pandai bernyanyi. Hihi bisa di bilang aku masih mengaguminya sampai saat ini.

Tapi, entah kenapa bayang-bayang Sasuke tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Mungkinkah aku mencintaimu?

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan Aku** **(Sequel)**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku x ShikaSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dengan pandangan kosong menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menghela napas saat di lihatnya seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda tengah berjalan sembari bergurau dengan sahabat pirangnya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis di depan sana sendu.

"Kapan kau akan memaafkanku, Saku?" gumam pemuda itu lirih dan mata _onyx_ nya semakin sendu menatap sang gadis.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki sekolahnya.

" _Teme_ , tunggu.."

"Hn."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terlihat baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah dan memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Kau tak membawa mobilmu eh, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto pemuda pirang tersebut sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_."

"Dasar idiot. Semenjak berpisah dengan Sakura- _chan_ , kau jadi semakin menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto kesal. Tak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke saat ia menyebutkan nama mantan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Hn!"

"Tapi, _Teme_ , kudengar dari Hinata, Sakura- _chan_ sedang dekat dengan teman Sasori," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Teman Sasori?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Iya, _Teme_. Bahkan kata Hinata, Sakura- _chan_ dulu menyukai teman Sasori itu," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya, tanpa menyadari wajah Sasuke yang semakin dingin.

"Nanas sialan itu, eh?" gumam Sasuke sinis.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Kau cemburu, eh?" goda Naruto jahil.

"Ck. _Urusai Dobe_!"

"Kau masih mencintainya, kan?" tanya Naruto serius dan kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab pelan, "Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi, dia belum bisa memaafkanku, Naruto," seraya tersenyum miris dengan pandangan sendu.

Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu merasa prihatin. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, toh itu juga di sebabkan karena kesalahan Sasuke sendiri. Jika dia tak seberengsek itu meniduri gadis lain demi memenuhi hasratnya, maka kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini.

"Kita masuk. Sebelum Kaka- _sensei_ datang," ajak Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Hn!" Dan mereka berdua pun memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda terlihat sedang berjalan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Terlihat mereka sedang menggoda salah satu di antara mereka yang berambut merah muda dan membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Hey Saku, benar kan kau masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak!"

" _Ah_ , mengaku saja. Toh sejak dulu kau menyukainya, kan? Sebelum kau mengenal si ayam sialan itu."

"Be-benar kata Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ ," sahut Hinata membalas ucapan gadis yang ia panggil Ino tersebut.

"Iya, aku masih menyukainya. Puas kalian berdua?" gerutu Sakura kesal, dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tersenyum menang atas jawabannya tersebut.

"Yeah, Hinata, berarti sahabat kita yang satu itu tak akan menjomblo lagi. Haha ...,"

"Hihi benar, Ino- _chan_ ," kikik Hinata. Menggandeng tangan Ino dan menyusul Sakura yang telah jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua di koridor sekolah.

"Hey jidat, tunggu ...,"

.

.

.

.

" _Teme_ , kau mau makan apa?"

"Hn, terserah."

"Huh, ya sudah. Seperti biasa saja,"

Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berada di kantin sekolah mereka yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Beberapa murid ada yang lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya di atap sekolah, atau di taman belakang sekolah mereka yang memang sangat cocok untuk bersantai dan menghilangkan penat setelah pelajaran yang membosankan bagi sebagian beberapa murid.

"Kita duduk disana saja, _Teme_ ," tunjuk Naruto pada meja kantin di dekat pintu masuk yang masih kosong.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri meja kosong tersebut dan duduk berhadapan.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," seru Naruto heboh.

"Ck, berisik _Dobe_."

"Maaf _Teme_. Hehe..." cengir Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang memang sedang gatal.

"Hn," balas Sasuke bosan.

"Hinata tadi mengirim pesan. Katanya dia akan ikut bergabung dengan kita di sini, _Teme_ ," kata Naruto setelah menelan makanannya.

"Hn, terserah!"

"Tapi, dia juga mengajak Ino dan Sakura- _chan_ , _Teme_."

"Uhuk, uhuk. Ck, _Dobe_ , sialan," umpat Sasuke mengambil jus tomatnya dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Kau kenapa, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sok polos.

"Gara-gara kau, bodoh," balas Sasuke sinis.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau satu meja dengan Sakura- _chan_ , eh?"

"Ck. _Urusai Dobe_ ," desis Sasuke pelan.

"Haha, kau masih tidak berani berhadapan dengannya, eh?"

"Diamlah, _Dobe_."

"Dasar pengecut. Huh," balas Naruto kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba untuk tidak terpancing atas hinaan Naruto tersebut. Toh memang benar adanya, dirinya hanya seseorang yang pengecut. Jelas-jelas masih mencintai gadis merah muda tersebut, namun, dirinya hanya bisa terdiam saat di dekat gadis itu. Bersikap seolah sudah tak peduli pada gadis itu, dan seolah tak saling mengenal saat mereka berpapasan di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Namun, sebenarnya ia sering memperhatikan gadis manis itu. Senyumnya, tawanya yang selalu Sasuke sukai. Caranya berceloteh dan sifat riang gadis itu selalu Sasuke rindukan.

Setiap malam setelah semua telah tertidur, Sasuke akan diam-diam menangis sembari memandangi foto gadis itu.

Menangisi kebodohannya, yang telah menyakiti hati gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis yang sekarang telah lepas dari pelukannya.

"Ke ... Sasuke- _Teme_?" panggil Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mereka sudah datang, _Teme_ ," tunjuk Naruto pada ketiga gadis yang baru saja memasuki kantin tersebut.

Terlihat, Sakura Ino dan Hinata baru saja tiba dan akan memesan sesuatu untuk makan siang mereka. Setelah selesai memesan pesanan mereka, Hinata pun mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu untuk bergabung dengan kekasihnya.

"Ayo. Sakura- _chan_ , Ino- _chan_ ," ajak Hinata pelan pada kedua Sahabatnya.

"Hm," balas Sakura malas. Dia masih kesal atas godaan kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"Kau masih kesal eh, jidat?" tanya Ino menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Sebaiknya simpan saja kekesalanmu itu pada kami. Coba kau lihat, siapa yang sedang bersama Naruto sekarang," tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi mereka saat ini.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan bisa ia lihat, mantan kekasihnya itu yang sekarang tengah menolehkan kepalanya kepadanya. _Onix_ bertemu _emerald_. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum Sakura memutuskan tatapan mereka, membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian. Aku ada urusan, _jaa_..." ujar Sakura pelan dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hei-hei ... jidat, tunggu!" teriak Ino kesal atas tindakan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

 _Sreg!_

"Kau mau kemana, _Teme_?"

"Hn!"

Terlihat Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantin untuk mengejar gadis yang ia cintai. Dirinya sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua harus di perbaiki sekarang, dan Sasuke harus mendapatkan maaf dari gadis merah muda itu bagaimanapun caranya.

" _Teme_?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _kun_. Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka," ujar Hinata pelan pada kekasihnya.

"Benar Naruto. Biarkan saja mereka, tapi jika si ayam itu menyakiti Sakura lagi, akan kutendang bokongnya. Hahaha..." timpal Ino seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata.

"Hh, ya sudah. Semoga mereka bisa akur kembali," doa Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura..."

"Kumohon. Sakura, berhenti."

 _Grep!_

"Kumohon. Dengarkan aku," gumam Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura, setelah ia bisa meraih gadis itu.

Mereka berdua kini berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka setelah Sakura berlari menghindarinya dan Sasuke mengejar gadis itu. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Tapi, Sasuke tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bicara dengan gadis itu dan mendapatkan maafnya.

"Apa lagi maumu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kumohon,"

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat saat mendengar suara gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya kembali. Setelah sekian lama ia tak mendengar gadis merah muda itu memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun' seperti dulu.

"Baiklah. Kita bicara di sini saja, dan kumohon lepaskan tanganku," balas Sakura pelan.

"Hn. Maaf," gumam Sasuke pelan dan melepaskan tangan gadis yang masih ia cintai itu pelan.

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Untuk semua kesalahanku," jawab Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak dulu, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas Sakura dengan senyum kecil di bibir manisnya.

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" kata Sakura menyeringai jahil.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut.

" _Um_ ," angguk Sakura kecil.

"Kapan?"

"Sejak aku tahu kau sudah berhenti meniduri wanita-wanitamu itu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura masam.

"Kau tahu?"

"Yeah, lagipula ada seseorang yang bilang padaku. Kita harus memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti kita, sebelum orang itu meminta maaf pada kita sekalipun. Jadi aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi, kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Maaf Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi aku tak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal lagi. Aku ingin kita berteman seperti dulu," kata Sakura mantap.

"Berteman, eh?" jawab Sasuke kecewa.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Hn, baiklah. Dan akan kupastikan, kau akan jatuh cinta kembali padaku, Sa-ku-ra," ujar Sasuke menyeringai pada gadis manis di sebelahnya.

" _Ha'i_. Berjuanglah, Sasuke- _kun_ , hihi…" kikik gadis itu.

"Tapi, kudengar dari Naruto, kau sedang dekat dengan Shikamaru, eh?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sinis.

"Hm? Begitulah. Dan aku menyukainya," jawab Sakura enteng. Tanpa menyadari wajah Sasuke yang berubah dingin.

"Menyukainya, eh?"

 _Teng! Teng! Teng!_

"Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku masuk kelas dulu ya? _Jaa nee_ ," pamit Sakura, berlari kecil tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau boleh saja sekarang menyukai nanas sialan itu, Saku. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali kepadaku. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi," gumam Sasuke percaya diri, dan menyusul gadis merah muda yang telah jauh dari pandangannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hallo yan bawa sequel Maafkan Aku nih, maaf ea kalo ga sesuai harapan. Terimakasih buat reader yg udah baca Maafkan Aku kemarin.

Mohon saran dan masukkannya minna arigatou~


	2. Bisakah?

**Maafkan Aku** **(Sequel)**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku x ShikaSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Bel pulang sekolah belum berbunyi. Namun, seorang pemuda berambut nanas terlihat sudah duduk manis di atas motor besarnya, di area parkir Konoha _high school_ , menunggu seseorang. Sambil mendengarkan musik melalui ponsel pintarnya, menghilangkan rasa bosan. Karena ia telah menunggu selama sepuluh menit di sini. Tapi, bel sialan itu tak juga kunjung berbunyi, membuat ia bosan dan mengantuk.

Salahkan sahabat berambut merahnya itu, yang tak bisa menjemput adik kesayangannya. Jadilah ia yang harus menjemput gadis manis berambut merah muda yang belakangan ini sedang dekat dengannya itu.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, ia dan gadis manis itu menjadi semakin dekat. Sejak ia tahu bahwa gadis itu baru saja di sakiti oleh mantan kekasihnya, dan entah mengapa, rasanya ia tak ingin melihatnya kembali terluka. Ia lebih suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu sang gadis merah muda.

Senyumnya begitu manis dan polos. Shikamaru jadi merindukan gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum malu-malu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Menggemaskan, dan itu membuat Shikamaru tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis cilik itu. Saat itu ia masih berusia sembilan tahun, dan ia tak menyangka jika senyum gadis itu akan menjadi candu bagi dirinya sampai saat ini.

"Ck, _kuso_. Apa yang kupikirkan? Jika Sasori tahu, dia bisa membunuhku," umpat Shikamaru, menjambak rambutnya kesal.

 _Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dan itu membuat Shikamaru menghela napas lega. Karena ia sungguh merasa bosan di sini.

Memperbaiki posisi duduknya, Shikamaru mulai memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang mulai berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia mulai mencari gadis mungil berambut merah muda yang belum memunculkan batang hidungnya tersebut.

Sembari terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Shikamaru pun mencoba menghubungi ponsel gadis itu. Tapi tak juga di angkat oleh sang gadis, dan itu membuat Shikamaru harus menghela napas sekali lagi demi meredakan rasa bosan dan rasa khawatirnya pada sang gadis gulali.

"Shika _-nii_?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berjalan berdampingan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Mereka baru saja ingin pulang bersama, tapi mereka di kejutkan dengan keberadaan sosok tampan berambut nanas, yang mereka ketahui sedang dekat dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Pemuda itu tengah duduk manis di atas motor besarnya, dengan masih mengenakan pakaian ala _chef_ nya tersebut.

Ketiganya lalu menghampiri pemuda itu dan memanggilnya.

" _Nii-chan_ , kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura heran, menghampiri Shikamaru dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di belakangnya.

"Hn, menjemputmu. Apa lagi?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak bekerja?"

"Sedang istirahat. Kau bisa lihat bukan, aku masih memakai pakaian kerjaku?" jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Hehe, iya."

"Ck, ya sudah. Tunggu apa lagi? Kita pulang," gerutu Shikamaru salah tingkah, setelah melihat cengiran manis gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Sebentar. Ino, Hinata, aku pulang dengan orang ini, ya? Maaf tak jadi pulang bersama kalian,"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan pamit pada kedua sahabatnya, yang masih berdiri di belakangnya sembari terkikik geli melihat interaksinya dengan Shikamaru tersebut.

"Yeah, bersenang-senanglah, jidat! Kami mendukungmu," goda Ino. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hihi. Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura _-chan_." Hinata ikut menimpali dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang terlihat merona atas godaan sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar mereka berdua menyebalkan. Huh," dengkus Sakura kesal. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia membalikkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru, yang langsung menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna merah muda pada Sakura.

"He? Ini kan punyaku? Kenapa ada padamu?"

"Hh, cerewet seperti biasa. Cepat naik. Tadi Sasori yang menitipkannya padaku," jawab Shikamaru malas dan mulai menyalakan motor besarnya tersebut.

"Huh, menyebalkan."

"Cepat naik. Atau kau ingin berjalan kaki, hn?"

"Aish, iya aku naik. Dasar nanas menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Menaiki motor Shikamaru sambil memukul pundak pemuda itu pelan.

 _Bugh!_

"Aw. Apa salahku?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang," sahut Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

" _Oke_!"

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan area parkir, dengan menyisakan kedua gadis sahabat Sakura yang masih terlihat terkikik geli atas pertengkaran tidak penting sahabat mereka dengan pemuda nanas itu.

"Hihi, Hinata, mereka pasangan yang unik, ya?"

"Be-benar Ino _-chan_. Sakura _-chan_ juga terlihat sangat manis jika sedang bersama Shikamaru _-nii_ ," timpal Hinata pelan.

"Yeah, semoga saja mereka cepat menjadi sepasang kekasih," kata Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Sepasang kekasih, eh?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker telah berdiri tidak jauh dari Ino dan Hinata, yang tentunya masih berada di area parkir sekolah mereka tersebut.

Pemuda itu tak sengaja mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya di sebut-sebut oleh kedua gadis itu, dan ia tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Namun, setelah mendengar semuanya, hatinya menjadi panas dan rahangnya mengeras tanpa ia sadari.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau mendengarnya, eh?" tanya Ino menaikan alisnya jahil.

"Hn."

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

" _Urusai_."

"Haha, aku tahu kau cemburu. Rasakan itu," sahut Ino. Menggandeng tangan Hinata, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi.

"Ck, _kuso_. Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura menjadi milik nanas sialan itu. Karena Sakura hanya milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sasuke menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan menggerutu pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Pasalnya, sang gadis masih merasa kesal atas tindakan pemuda nanas di depannya itu.

Ia hanya ingin ikut dengan pemuda itu ke kafe tempat pemuda itu bekerja. Ia ingin bertemu kakak berambut merahnya, yang kata Shikamaru tengah berada di sana sedang berkencan dengan teman kampus kakaknya itu. Namun, pemuda nanas menyebalkan itu malah mengantarnya pulang, menyuruhnya istirahat dan menyuruhnya tidur di rumah.

" _Nii-chan_ , menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Cepat masuk. Berhenti merajuk, atau kucium kau," goda Shikamaru menyeringai seksi.

"Hah? Dasar nanas, _hentai_."

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda. Cepat masuk dan istirahat, waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis," kekeh Shikamaru mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Ya sudah, sana pergilah. Aku akan masuk setelah kau pergi,"

"Hn, jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa makan dan kunci semua pintu, sampai kakakmu dan bibi pulang,"

" _Ha'i_ ," angguk Sakura pelan.

"Hm, aku pergi."

"Ya. _Jaa ne_ ," sahut Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru, yang mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri memperhatikan kepergiannya itu.

Setelah melihat Shikamaru yang sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya, Sakura pun berniat memasuki rumahnya, ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Namun, niat itu harus ia tunda setelah di dengarnya ada suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dan ia hapal betul suara siapa itu.

"Sakura!"

"Eh? Sasuke _-kun_?" ujar Sakura terkejut, membalikkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Hn. Ayo,"

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura terkejut, saat Sasuke telah menggandeng tangannya dan sedikit menyeretnya pergi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

"Tapi aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku, Sasuke _-kun_ ,"

"Hh. Kau tak lihat, aku juga masih memakai seragamku, eh?" ujar Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka seperti gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh? Iya maaf, Sasuke _-kun_ , aku tidak menyadarinya. Hehe..."

"Hn, ya sudah. Ayo," sahut Sasuke kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar sembari bergandengan tangan. Jika orang lain yang melihat mereka, pasti mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih remaja yang tengah berkencan. Namun, nyatanya mereka hanyalah seorang mantan sepasang kekasih yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu kembali.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan tak rela.

"Taman kota?"

"Hn. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu,"

"Tentang?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tentang hubungan kita," jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tidak menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa dengan hubungan kita, Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Seperti dulu?"

"Kau menjadi kekasihku kembali, Sakura."

"Maaf, Sasuke _-kun_ , untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku sudah menyukai seseorang, dan kau pasti tahu siapa orang itu," jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hn, aku tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi, Sakura?"

" _Um_ , mungkin bisa, Sasuke _-kun_. Tapi, untuk saat ini tidak. Jadi, berusahalah lebih keras lagi, Sasuke _-kun_. Rebut hatiku kembali dari dia. Berjuanglah, hehe..." cengir Sakura, berjalan mundur bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau menantangku, eh?"

"Menurutmu?" sahut Sakura yang masih berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Dan jika aku berhasil, aku bersumpah, tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi," ujar Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil, kumohon lepaskan aku, Sasuke _-kun_."

"Hn, aku mengerti. Dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi," ujar Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura, dan menyambar tangan gadis manis itu mengantarnya pulang.

" _Ha'i_. Arogan seperti biasa,"

Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyum kecil di bibir sang pemuda.

.

.

.

 _"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Dan tak akan melepasnya lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hallo akhirnya chap2 update juga, maaf ea kalo lama updatenya. Sebenernya yan lagi galau gegara liat desain baru boruto beberapa hari lalu

Itu yg di pake boru pedangnya saskeh kan ea? Huueee yan jadi takut kalo nanti saskeh bakalan ah sudahlah ga berani bilangnya

Okay dech lupakan ocehan di atas. Hehe boleh minta saran? Sebaiknya yan tag shikamaru atau ga ea? Ea udah semoga suka dengan chap2 ini. Yan tunggu saran dan masukannya arigatou


	3. Sangat Mencintaimu

**Maafkan Aku** **(Sequel)**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku x ShikaSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat tengah berguling-guling di atas kasur empuknya. Gadis dengan mata _emerald_ itu tengah merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, pasalnya, ia merasa telah sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan perasaannya pada mantan kekasih pantat ayamnya yang telah menghianatinya dulu. Namun, entah mengapa sejak pemuda itu memintanya untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya, ada rasa senang di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tapi, sesosok bayangan pemuda berambut nanas menyadarkannya dari rasa senangnya. Ia sadar, bahwa ia sekarang mencintai pemuda bermata _onyx_ dan berambut nanas tersebut. Kehadiran pemuda itu telah mengobati hatinya yang sempat hancur oleh mantan kekasihnya. Dan jika ia boleh jujur, ia merasa pemuda itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Katakan lah ia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, dari sikap dan perhatian pemuda itu padanya, ia merasa pemuda itu juga menyukainya.

"Aaarrrggghhh… _baka_!" teriaknya frustrasi dengan pikirannya sendiri tersebut.

Setelah meluapkan rasa frustasinya, dan berhenti berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Gadis manis itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya, keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan, dan menemukan kakak berambut merahnya yang telah duduk manis di depan meja makan.

"Hai, adik," sapa Sasori setelah di lihatnya adiknya berdiri memperhatikannya dengan penampilan acak-acakan.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Hn? Tadi jam enam sore. Aku sudah menggedor pintu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak juga menyahut, ya sudah aku buka sendiri saja. Untungnya aku membawa kunci cadangan," dengkus Sasori melirik Sakura yang telah duduk manis di depannya.

"Hehe, benarkah? Maaf ya, _Nii-chan_. Aku tidak mendengarmu," cengir Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya gugup.

"Hn,"

"Kau sudah makan, _Nii-chan_?"

"Hm, sudah. Kau?" tanya balik Sasori melirik jam yang berada di ponselnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Hehe, belum!"

"Kenapa belum makan, hah?" delik Sasori pada Sakura yang malah nyengir sembari membentuk huruf _V_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Belikan aku brownies ya, _Nii-chan_?"

" _Brownies_?" sahut Sasori menautkan alisnya bingung.

" _Um_ , dan harus dari kafe Shikamaru _-nii_ bekerja. Hehe..." cengir Sakura semakin lebar.

"Kau ingin makan di sana?"

"Tidak! Pesankan saja pada Shika _-nii_ ya, _Nii-chan_?" seru Sakura seenaknya.

"Hh, ya sudah. Aku pesankan pada Shika, mungkin nanti dia juga yang akan mengantarnya. Kau puas?"

"Tentu saja, _Nii-chan_ ," sahut Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hm, aku tahu. Dasar kau ini, bilang saja jika ingin bertemu dengannya," ujar Sasori sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hehe, biarkan saja,"

"Hn, terserah," balas Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu ya, _Nii-chan_? Beritahu aku jika Shika _-nii_ sudah sampai," kata Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi.

"Hn!" Dan Sasori pun juga beranjak menuju kamarnya ingin membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas terlihat sedang menggerutu dan mengumpat pelan. Pasalnya, ia yang akan menuju ke rumah sahabatnya, harus tertunda karena tiba-tiba motor besarnya mogok di tengah jalan. Dan sialnya daya ponselnya habis, jadilah ia tak bisa menghubungi sahabat berambut merahnya, jika ia mungkin akan sedikit terlambat mengantar _brownies_ pesanan pemuda merah itu.

"Ck, merepotkan. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mendorongnya. Sial," umpatnya kesal, dan terpaksa harus mendorong motor besarnya itu hingga sampai ke rumah sahabatnya.

Masih dengan mengumpat dan menggerutu, akhirnya Shikamaru, nama pemuda itu pun sampai juga di depan rumah sahabatnya. Menyeka peluh dan memperbaiki penampilannya, Shikamaru pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang bercat putih di depannya dan memencet belnya.

 _Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Berdiri menunggu beberapa saat. Akhirnya muncullah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan kaos merahnya dan celana pendek berwarna hitam di atas lutut, membukakan pintu gerbang yang ada di depannya.

"Shika _-nii_?"

"Hn, kau belum tidur?" tanya Shikamaru pada gadis di depannya.

"Belum. Aku masih menunggumu," jawab Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau menungguku, eh?"

"Huh, iya. Lebih tepatnya, menunggu pesanan _brownies_ milikku,"

"Benarkah?" goda Shikamaru saat di lihatnya ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, tahu," gerutu Sakura kesal. Karena dirinya memang sedari tadi telah menunggu pemuda di depannya itu.

" _Oke_ , _oke_ , maafkan aku. Ini pesanan milikmu, jangan menggerutu terus," balas Shikamaru sembari menyodorkan pesanan gadis itu.

"Tidak mau! Makan saja sendiri. Dasar menyebalkan," dengkus gadis di depannya, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian memasuki rumahnya.

"Ck, jangan marah padaku! Aku bisa menjelaskannya,"

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, dan segera bergegas menyusul Sakura yang telah memasuki rumahnya. Ia tak mau gadis itu marah dan tak mau berbicara lagi padanya hingga berhari-hari. Itu merepotkan, dan sedikit menyebalkan baginya.

"Oh? Kau sudah sampai? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarmu memencet bel?" tanya Sasori, setelah melihat sahabatnya itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka.

"Tadi Saki yang membukakan pintu gerbangnya,"

"Ya sudah, masuklah. Lalu dimana gadis cerewet itu?" tanya Sasori lagi. Masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ck, dia marah padaku."

"Marah?"

"Yeah, dia marah gara-gara aku terlalu lama. Ck, merepotkan," decak Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru sampai?"

"Hn, si hitam kembali bermasalah. Hh merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Ponselku mati,"

"Hh, pantas saja Sakura kesal padamu," sahut Sasori mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Yeah, aku tahu!"

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya?"

"Belum. Dia tak mau mendengarkanku," jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa, bukan? Dia memang sedari tadi menunggumu, bujuklah dia di kamarnya. Dia belum makan malam dan hanya ingin memakan _brownies_ darimu,"

"Belum makan, katamu?" delik Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Hn, begitulah."

"Ck, ya sudah. Aku akan membujuknya. merepotkan,"

"Hn. Semoga berhasil sobat," gumam Sasori, menyeringai pada Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar adik manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker, terlihat tengah berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Pemuda itu tengah memikirkan kejadian siang tadi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan mantan kekasihnya. tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh ini semua juga karena kesalahannya dan ia sungguh sangat menyesalinya.

Menghela napas lelah. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu pun, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur ingin mengambil segelas air dingin. Agar bisa mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kau berantakan sekali, _Otouto_ , ada masalah?" tanya Itachi. Setelah di lihatnya adik kesayangannya itu dengan tampilan yang tidak enak di pandang, saat dirinya sedang melewati dapur.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"Sakura _-chan_ ya?" tebak Itachi tepat sasaran.

"Uhuk, uhuk, _baka Aniki_ , sialan," umpat Sasuke kesal tersedak minumannya.

"Haha, benarkan tebakanku? Tapi, memang ada apa dengannya sampai penampilanmu kacau seperti ini?"

"Sakura menyukai pemuda lain, _Nii-san_ ," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi serius.

"Entahlah! Yang jelas sampai mati pun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura dengan pemuda lain," sahut Sasuke mantap.

"Hn, aku tahu. Berusahalah, jika memang kau benar-benar mencintainya. Jangan menyakitinya lagi," nasihat Itachi. Menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan meninggalkannya di dapur dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Hn, aku mengerti. _Arigatou_ , _baka Aniki_ ," balas Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon berikan satu kesempatan lagi untukku memilikimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hallo maaf ea kalo chap3 ini pendek, yan lagi ga bisa mikir jadinya kayak gini:')

Arigatou buat semuanya yg udah baca fict ini, Dan buat Key Sakura arigatou untuk covernya:*

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaXD


	4. Cemburu

**Maafkan Aku** **(Sequel)**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku x ShikaSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengetuk dan membuka pintu di depannya dengan pelan.

 _Ceklek!_

Menghela napas sekali lagi. Shikamaru pun mulai memasuki kamar bernuansa merah muda itu, menghampiri sang pemilik kamar yang tengah terduduk dengan muka cemberutnya, di atas karpet _hello kitty_ merah muda miliknya tersebut dan duduk di sebelah sang gadis gulali.

"Hei! Maafkan aku, _oke_?" bujuk Shikamaru pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Huh!"

"Ck, Sakura. Dengarkan aku, _oke_? Aku datang terlambat karena si hitam tiba-tiba mogok dan tidak mau menyala, dan aku terpaksa harus mendorongnya sampai kemari. Jadi berhenti memajukan bibir jelekmu itu, atau kau minta kucium, eh?"

"Hah? Dasar nanas, _hentai_!" teriak Sakura heboh. Memukul kepala Shikamaru menggunakan bantal merah muda kesayangannya dengan muka memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 _Bugh! Bugh!_

"Hei! Hentikan itu. Sakit Saku," rintih Shikamaru sembari menghindar dari pukulan maut gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Rasakan! Dasar _Nii-chan_ , _hentai_."

"Aku hanya bergurau. Ck, merepotkan. Berhenti Sakura!"

"Huh dasar," dengkus Sakura kesal. Berhenti memukuli pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Sakit tahu! Dasar gadis keras kepala. Tapi tetap saja aku menyayangimu," gumam Shikamaru mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"E-eh?"

"Maafkan aku, hn? Dan makanlah _brownies_ pesananmu, kata Sasori kau belum makan karena menungguku."

"Ya! Dan kau lama sekali," katanya membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu! Maka dari itu, maafkan aku, oke? Dan kalau kau tidak mau memakannya juga, aku akan tetap berada di sini sampai kau mau memakannya."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Menurutmu?" sahut Shikamaru santai.

"Huh, baiklah!"

"Nah, ini baru _gadis_ ku," kata Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita turun, Sasori sudah menunggu di bawah!"

"Ya," sahut Sakura linglung. Masih merasa terkejut atas ucapan pemuda nanas yang berjalan di depannya tersebut.

Masih dengan rasa terkejutnya, Sakura menyusul Shikamaru yang telah berjalan lebih dulu menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah lebarnya.

 _Hey, hey_

 _Bye, bye, bye_

 _Bye, bye_

 _Bye, bye_

 _._

 _I'm doing this tonight_

 _You're probably gonna start a fight_

 _I know this can't be right_

 _Hey baby come on_

 _I loved you endlessly_

 _When you weren't there for me_

 _So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

 _I know that i can't take no more_

 _It ain't no lie_

 _I want to see you out that door_

 _Baby bye bye bye_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, dan seketika gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat siapa gerangan yang telah menelponnya tersebut.

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat melihat nama si penelpon.

 _ **Sasuke Calling...**_

 _Bye bye I Don't want to be a fool for you_

 _Just another player in your game for two_

 _You hate me but it ain't no lie_

 _Baby bye bye bye_

 _Bye bye_

 _._

 _I Don't want to make it tough_

 _I just want to tell you that i've had enough_

 _It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

 _Baby bye bye bye_

Dan Sakura segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya kembali dan menerima telepon dari Sasuke tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke _-kun_?"

 _"Hn. Apa aku mengganggumu, Sakura?"_

"Hm, tidak juga! Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke _-kun_?"

 _"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu, bisakah?"_

"Ini kan mengobrol juga, Sasuke _-kun_ ," balasnya jahil.

 _"Hn, aku serius, Sakura."_

"Baiklah!"

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu? Sebentar saja."_

" _Um_ , tiga puluh menit saja, ya?"

 _"Oke! Kita bertemu di taman dekat dari rumahmu sepuluh menit lagi."_

" _Oke_!" Dan Sakura pun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka berdua sembari memikirkan cara agar ia bisa menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berhasil membujuknya?" tanya Sasori. Setelah melihat Shikamaru yang berjalan sendirian memasuki ruang makan keluarga Haruno.

"Tadi dia ada di belakangku, tapi sepertinya tadi dia mendapat telepon dari seseorang."

"Oh? Ya sudah kita tunggu saja,"

"Hn," balas Shikamaru sembari menyeret kursi di depannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di meja makan.

" _Nii-chan_! Aku keluar sebentar, ya? Ingin membeli keperluan wanita!"

 _Blam!_

Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah pintu depan kediaman keluarga Haruno sembari membanting pintu dengan keras, mengagetkan kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya tersebut.

"Mau kemana anak nakal itu?"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Jika nanti ia tiga puluh menit belum kembali, aku akan menyusulnya," balas Shikamaru sembari membuka kotak pembungkus _brownies_ pesanan gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hm, terserah kau saja!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas lega, saat berhasil keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan tergesa. Dan juga untungnya Sasori dan Shikamaru tidak menyusulnya dan mencegahnya pergi.

Gadis yang memakai cardigan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu, segera mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Haruno dengan tergesa. Tak menyadari jika ada sosok sang mantan kekasih yang telah berdiri tegak menunggunya sembari bersandar di depan pintu mobil mahalnya tersebut.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengkus geli melihat tingkah sang mantan kekasih yang sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Dan Sasuke menghampiri sang gadis yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya tersebut.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Sakura dan membuat gadis itu melompat terkejut saking terkejutnya.

"Eh? Sasuke _-kun_? Kau mengagetkanku saja. Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Sakura heran. Setelah membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"Hn, lima menit yang lalu."

"Hah? Memangnya kau berada dimana saat menelponku tadi?"

"Di sini," balas Sasuke santai.

" _Nani_?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, aku rindu padamu," Sasuke segera menyambar tangan kanan Sakura dan membawa sang gadis masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"E-eh?"

"Kita bicara di sini saja."

"Hh, terserah kau saja!" balas Sakura sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan nyaman.

"Jadi?"

"Hn, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Pikiranku kacau gara-gara kau," jawab Sasuke serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku cemburu, Sakura."

"Hah? Cemburu? Pada siapa?" tanya Sakura cengo.

"Haruskah aku menyebutkan namanya?"

"Oh, _wakatta_. Kau cemburu pada Shikamaru _-nii_ , hm?"

"Ck, jangan menyebut namanya di depanku, Sakura," sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Memangnya aku peduli, eh?"

"Kau tidak peduli pada perasaanku?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan menghadap gadis di sebelahnya sembari memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke malah balik memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menantangnya.

"Memangnya aku siapamu, Sasuke _-kun_? Sampai harus peduli pada perasaanmu, hm?" balas Sakura sengit.

"Kau-"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Melepaskan kedua bahu gadis di sebelahnya, setelah tadi ia sempat tertegun saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Hm? Baiklah!"

Menghela napas pendek, Sasuke kembali memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi telah mengganggu pikirannya dan nekat menemui Sakura malam-malam seperti ini. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Nara sialan itu eh, Saku?"

"Hm,"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Ya," balas Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dan memandang pemuda itu dengan serius.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku-"

"Jawab dengan jujur, Sakura. Aku tahu, kau masih mencintaiku." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dalam dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke _-kun_ ," sahut Sakura pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _Hey, hey_

 _Bye, bye, bye_

 _Bye, bye_

 _Bye, bye_

 _._

 _I'm doing this tonight_

 _You're probably gonna start a fight_

 _i know this can't be right_

 _Hey baby come on_

 _I loved you endlessly_

 _When you weren't there for me_

 _So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

 _ **Shikamaru-nii Calling…**_

 _I know that i can't take no more_

 _It ain't no lie_

 _I want to see you out that door_

 _Baby bye bye bye_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi, menampilkan nama Shikamaru yang menelponnya, dan Sakura pun buru-buru menerima telepon tersebut setelah tahu Shikamaru lah yang menghubunginya.

" _Moshi-moshi, Nii-chan_?"

 _"Ck, gadis nakal. Kau dimana? Cepat kembali. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam."_

"Eh? Maafkan aku. Lima menit lagi, aku pulang!"

 _"Aku akan keluar menjemputmu. Dasar gadis keras kepala,"_

"Tapi-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shikamaru sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka berdua dengan sepihak.

"Dasar menyebalkan,"

"Sasori?" tanya Sasuke heran, yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan Sakura entah dengan siapa itu.

"Bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Orang yang kita bicarakan tadi," jawab Sakura, terburu-buru dan keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan menyusul Sakura keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Aku harus segera masuk ke dalam, Sasuke _-kun_."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini sudah malam. Lagipula jika Sasori _-nii_ tahu aku menemuimu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah di izinkan keluar sendirian lagi," kata Sakura cemas.

"Kau bisa keluar denganku, Nona," sahut sebuah suara. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua dengan santai, mengagetkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Shika _-nii_!" pekik Sakura terkejut.

"Hn, cepat masuk. Sebelum Sasori juga menyusulmu,"

"Nara," desis Sasuke sinis.

"Oh? Hai, Uchiha. Ternyata kau mengenalku,"

Sakura yang berdiri di antara Sasuke Dan Shikamaru pun bisa merasakan aura permusuhan di antara kedua pemuda tersebut. Dan Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar ia bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

"Masuk, Sakura!" tegas Shikamaru. Berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangan kanan gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat tindakan pemuda nanas tersebut, hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosinya, agar ia tak memukul wajah malas sialan itu.

" _Oke_ ," sahut Sakura pasrah.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, dan tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sasori!" Setelah berkata demikian dan menatap Sakura dengan tegas, Shikamaru mendorong gadis itu memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Haruno dengan pelan.

"Aku akan masuk sebentar lagi. Katakan pada Sasori, aku sedang merokok di luar."

"Baiklah," balas Sakura pasrah dan masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

Setelah Sakura tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya, Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Masih berani mengharapkan cinta Sakura, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Nanas sialan," kata Sasuke emosi.

"Menjadi urusanku, jika menyangkut tentang Sakura!"

"Kau bukan kekasihnya, jadi ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Aku memang belum menjadi kekasihnya, tapi aku akan menjaganya dari pemuda berengsek sepertimu," balas Shikamaru sengit.

"Belum, eh?"

"Ya! Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu lagi, Uchiha. Camkan itu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Menyisakan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung dengan pikiran kacaunya sembari mendongak ke atas menatap langit malam ini yang tampak begitu cerah.

.

.

.

 _"Ne Saku, apakah aku memang sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk kembali bersamamu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Hallo yan balik lagi hehe maaf baru update😂

Chap kali ini Shika udah terang-terangan nunjukin perasaannya sama Saku n Sasu harus leblh berusaha lagi👊👊

Di chap ini juga yan sengaja bawa lagunya **Nsync** buat nada dering ponselnya Sakura maaf kalo gaje😅😅

Saran dan masukannya _Arigatou😘😘_


End file.
